Night and Day, chapter three
by mazmck
Summary: Things are now heating up between Zen and Liz, her dad is annoted about it, but she doesn't care. She is beginnign to have frequent "visions" and gets very goofy.


Chapter 3

I woke early that morning. My head didn't hurt as much so I decided to go

have breakfast and take some pain killers. They helped a bit.

It was about 11:30 when my dad Dexter walked into the living room looking like some

Greek mythical monster that had just been killed then spat into hell, or he

looked like he had a horrible hangover.

'You should still be in bed Liz you're not well" he mumbled.

'Look who's talking. Dad have you seen yourself in the mirror yet? I said this with a

tiny bit of humor in my voice " You should go back to bed you were up late working or

I can make you some pancakes. Your choice' I said brightly.

"But" was all he could say before I interrupted him "I'm feeling fine now' then I walked

into the kitchen and started banging around looking for a small pan to make

pancakes for one person.

"Dad I might be spending the day with Zen today, he said he'd come over and see how

I was doing" I tried to put as much honey into my voice but I don't think I did a very

good job, I wasn't the best actress in the whole world.

"What time is he coming" he said in a tight voice.

And as if to answer his question there was a light tap on the door.

"Now, I guess" I laughed and ran to answer it.

Zen was dressed in denim jeans, white t-shirt, black leather jacket, he had his hair out

and was wearing a blue bandana and special edition white converse sneakers. He

looked so, so hot!

I felt under dressed because I was only warring a light green dress and

silver flat shoe's.

I gave him a huge smile and welcomed him in.

"I was just about to make some pancakes for dad would you like some?" I asked still

Smiling. Dexter didn't miss the expression on my face and huffed as he picked up the

paper and went into the living-room.

"No, thank you I ate before I came" then he smiled at me again and I lost my train of

thought. All was gone except for him.

Then I had a type of vision, he was the winged animal again.

I came back to the present time I'd been swaying because he had his hands on my

shoulders to stop me falling.

I looked at him blankly, but slightly confused and all I said was.

'You were flying" and sat down still looking at him with the same blank expression.

"Dexter if you don't mind I'm taking her out for some fresh air today" he said.

Convincingly.

'Look after her well. No hard core hiking or anything like that. You got me' he huffed

trying to sound menacing, but not, because he was to tied to do anything.

Zen grabbed my arm and dragged me outside where a taxi was waiting. He pushed

me inside then gave directions to the driver that I didn't catch because I was still in

my trance.

Within 15 minutes we had arrived at our location.

"Liz. Are you okay? You look awful"

"Yeah fine' I broke out of my trance as quickly as it had come.

'Okay. Close your eyes, this is a surprise destination" He gave me the mysterious

Smile.

I rolled my eyes but obediently closed them.

"If you new me better then you'd know that I don't like not seeing where I'm going so

if you let me bump into anything I'm never going to trust you again" I sighed,

but held out my hands for him to lead me.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Well I might knock your head against a tree if

you peek" he laughed taking my outstretched hands and leading me onwards.

I stumbled a couple of times, but like he promised he caught me and let nothing

happen to me.

"You can open your eyes in 20 seconds then he let go of my hands and ran off into

what sounded like trees.

I started to count down, 20, 19, 18. A noise behind me made me jump

slightly.15, 14, 13 as I counted down I wondered where Zen had gone. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. As I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a clearing with forget-me-nots, buttercups and many other kinds of flowers. Its smell was the most beautiful fragrance I had ever smelt, the blend wasn't too strong, it was perfect, and clear enough for you to breathe it in and clear your mind. That was a good for me.

Something grabbed my shoulders and at the same time the thing said.

"RAHHHH! I screamed, turned around and saw that it was just Zen and then burst out into a hysterical laughing fit.

"I didn't know that you were like that when people scared you" he said looking pleased with himself.

"I'm not. But this was you. If someone else had of done that to me I would have beat the crap out of them till they begged for mercy." I smiled remembering the time I beat up that guy. Poor thing he won't go near me now.

"That's not very nice' but he smiled just like I did at the thought of some poor girl or guy being beaten up by me.

"I'll warn my sister then" he said "She likes to do that to people"

"You have a sister? I said with so much disbelief he looked offended. "Sorry'

'Don't worry I should have told you. She's a year up from us in year 12 so you probably haven't seen her and known who she was" then smiled 'anyway come on I made us a picnic. I rolled my eyes again shrugged and let him take my hand and lead me to the spot he'd picked out for us.

My hair was waving in the light breeze, his hair did the same but the sun had caught it and it was glowing.

He turned to look at me and his eyes were shining but not with tears, with happiness.

"Come on hurry up Liz, your being way to slow" he caught me by the arm and started to jog and I had to jog with him because he wasn't going to let go of my arm.

As we came up a little hill I saw a picnic blanket set up with what looked like a vegetarian curry dish. I gasped.

"You made my favorite dish, that's so thoughtful of you' and I hugged him."How did you know I'm vegetarian? I asked.

"Well as you know I took you home last night and that included your bag and that had your home ec book in it full of the vego recopies in it so, I guessed you were. You marked all your favorites and I like curry so I borrowed the book and made this' he indicated to the dish and hugged me back.

"I think we need to get to know each other better, so how about we ask each other questions" I suddenly piped up spontaneously.

"You know what, that's a really good idea. How about we start right now" and he slapped his knee.

"I'll start" I said "why do you like your hair long?

"Because it keeps the sun off my neck and most guys like theirs short so it's different. Plus chicks dig it" he said giving me my favorite smile.

"Well your right about the last bit" I said and blushed.

"Don't get embarrassed Liz, I don't mind if you like me. As a matter of fact I'm quite flattered and you know I feel the same way about you so" he took my hand and squeezed it "There's nothing to worry about' he was still smiling and I couldn't help smiling back.

"My turn" he said "Why doesn't your dad like outside guys coming into your life? I stared at and shook my head looking down.

"I don't want to tell you that one just yet, ask me another please" he looked confused but asked another.

'Okay hears a good one, why do you love me? I struggled for words but had none. "To hard huh? Fine I'll give you an easy one' he sighed. 'Do you like to run?

"I love to run and I'm very fast!" I bragged puffing out my chest theatrically then laughed.

"Why did you put so much trouble into today if it's just two friends having lunch? I asked hands on hips.

"Who said we were just friends? Giving me the mysterious smile again.

"You did" I said poking him playfully in the stomach.

'I never said that. I said do you want to be friends. I never asked what kind of friends'.

He had the most charming expression on his face. I had no name for it.

"How about we eat this wonderful looking meal" I said changing the subject.

"Okay. Why? Are you starving? Because I want to do something before we eat" and he lead me over to a massive tree.

"No, I can wait for food' I answered his question in a happy voice, as he led me to a tree.

"Do you know what kind of tree this is? He asked.

'Isn't it known as an apple tree? Or back in the olden days people used to call it the love tree' I said knowingly.

"Correct. And what happened if people kissed under it? I thought for a second then answered.

"They would fall in love and live together forever' and then I got what he was getting to and said with a sigh. "You don't have to quiz me if you want to kiss me, you know'. He smiled at me leaned forwards pecked me on the cheek.

"Oh but I do. I want to see if my girlfriend has her own brain. And you passed"

I smiled but didn't have long because his lips were on mine in a second. He was being gentle but he put a lot of unsaid things into it.

His lips were the perfect shape for mine and we kissed in harmony, as one. My hands were wrapped around his neck; he had one in hand in my hair and one on my back.

When we finally broke apart we were both gasping for breath.

"Okay I'm hungry now" I gasped. I couldn't help smiling. That was the best kiss I had ever gotten, or given.

"Food" he agreed returning the smile.

Holding hands we went back to enjoy the pick nick in complete bliss.

The day passed to quickly and I had to go back home.

"Oh Zen did I tell you that you look really hot today." He smiled kissed me quickly on the lips and walked me to the door of my house.

"I'm going to keep this from my dad until he knows you better okay' then with one last fleeting look I went inside.

'I'll come tomorrow' he said and turned back to the taxi and left.

As I walked in the door Dexter was waiting for me in the corridor between the front door and kitchen.

"How was your day? He asked suspiciously.

"It was good. I needed the fresh air. We had a nice lunch then walked along the river, and I beat him in a race' I smiled. This was true but we were walking holding hands then when I had beaten him I got a very enthusiastic victory kiss.

"Is there any laundry or house work for me to do? I left at home the whole day when you weren't awake" I said quickly changing the subject tactfully.

'No I did it all' he said proudly.

"Well I'm going to go clean my room and on suite" then I dragged my feet up the stairs to my third floor bedroom.

I wrote in my journal about everything that had happened today including the vision, flash back type thing I had.


End file.
